


Getting him back

by AugmentedBeauty



Series: Jesse McCree x Reader oneshots [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugmentedBeauty/pseuds/AugmentedBeauty
Summary: Echo is incredibly back, and you get to know from her that Jesse might still be in Deadlock's territory...but that's not where you want him to be.





	Getting him back

**Author's Note:**

> After watching Reunion I was so mind blown that my fried brain imagined that pretty (I hope) thing here. About that, I took a bit of inspiration by the theory that darkslover on Tumblr wrote about it, with permission of course. I suggest you take a look at it because it’s so damn good and well detailed (Theory: McCree was the one who called Ashe to attack the train). Thank you again for leaving me this opportunity.

When Winston sent the recall, you replied to it in a heartbeat. Overwatch was like a second family for you, and you’ve missed all of them greatly. Just before the fall, you lost some of your most beloved. Ana, Jack, Gabe…they were all gone. Their death was devastating, but now you know better: they’re all alive, and this was the best thing that you could imagine to hear, even if Gabe, now know a Reaper, is technically an enemy of yours now. But someone is still missing: Jesse McCree. He did not answer the recall, he’s not going to rejoin the family, it seems. That was hard to accept, it’s hard to understand why he does not want to come back. But if you stop and think about it for a moment is kinda easy then: for the world, those who were part of Overwatch are practically criminals, Overwatch itself fell into a black hole and lost almost all the consideration it once had and is now considered illegal. That’s why it is so hard to come back for the cowboy, because deep down he still has not forgiven himself for his criminal past. But there’s nothing left of it in his heart, in his manners. Joining Blackwatch has changed him for the better, and revealed his heart of gold. The fact that Echo came back too and told everybody that she met Jesse in New Mexico scared you like hell. Why is he facing this all alone? Why did he come back in the Deadlock territory alone? Will he be safe? And for how long still? Too scared to stay here and do nothing, you revealed your plan to the others at base: going to New Mexico and get Jesse back. Just a few agreed though, and Winston did not give you the authorisation to actually do this. But do you care for a stupid authorisation when Jesse is risking his life all alone out here? Of course not. You secretly left the base and set out to his last location. Now that you’re here, you can tell that this is the last place where someone who wants to live as long to be retired would get to. Of course, you have your gun with you, carefully hidden under your jacket to avoid some undesired attention, but will it be enough? There’s not much more that you can do. You finally reach the place that Echo found via satellite, and you park your motorbike outside the cafe. It seems to be open, even if there’s nobody inside except the shopkeeper. You slowly walk in, hoping that this is not a trap of some sort. 

«Welcome to Panorama Diner, miss. What can I get you?» the man asks. He seems to be a peaceful guy, one that could not hold a gun and use it properly, but it’s better to be ready for anything

«Hum, hello. I’ll take…apple pie, thank you» you answer hesitantly, maybe getting right to the point would be too rude and scare him, or trigger him

«All right» he leaves for a moment to get your order and then places the plate in front of you on the counter «I don’t want to be rude but…what are you doing here? This is not a really welcoming place, and to be honest it’s actually dangerous…really dangerous» he looks kinda scared now, as something unpleasant happened to him recently

«I actually guessed it when I saw the train cars outside, and I actually know what happened here» you take a bite of your pie before speaking again, also leaving him some moments to realise what he heard «This pie is so good, by the way» 

«T-thank you» your words probably intimidated him «I hate to insist, but I’d really appreciate it if you told me what are you doing here. Seeing strangers here usually means that trouble’s coming» 

«Maybe you’re right, but I’ll be the one to be followed by trouble. I’m actually searching for a man. I was told that he was here recently» you leave the fork on your plate for a moment to look for a picture in your jacket, a picture of Jesse and you «He might look a bit different now, older. Have you seen him in the last days?» you ask, your voice full of hope. His gaze tells you that he did saw him, but he does not speak and seems to be nervous «I’m not gonna kill you, or him, if that’s what you’re thinking. He’s very dear to me, and he might be in danger»

«I…I did saw him. Some days ago he came here and asked me to close and leave. I know that he’s not the kind of man you should mess up with, so I did not complain and I did as he asked. I actually promised to keep my mouth shut if somebody asked information about him, so…don’t tell him that I helped you. Also, you should consider staying away from him, he’s a criminal after all»

You glare at him «Don’t you dare. He’s no criminal, not anymore. There’s a good reason for everything he does, and considering what happened out here, he probably asked you to close and leave to keep everybody safe. Despite your rudeness towards him, I appreciate your help, so…thank you»

Suddenly, you hear the door opening, and the metallic sound of spurs, and you instinctively turn your head to your right «Hey man, is everything ok after the train-» that familiar deep voice, that beautiful accent…a pair of brown eyes meet yours, and when they do he stops talking, not able to believe what he’s seeing at the moment «(y/n)? Damn, you’re a sight for sore eyes, pumpkin» his voice tone lets you understand how surprised and touched he is to see you after so much time, even if it is not so different from his usual one

«Jesse!» you get up from your seat at the speed of light, and he gets closer to you. A couple of steps later, you lock your arms around his lower back, clinging to his red serape. His arms snake around your smaller form, holding you against him. His hair and beard are longer now, making him look even better, but in the end, he didn’t age much and looks as handsome as ever. None of you really wants to end this moment, but you slowly separate from each other «I thought that I would never find you»

«But you did» his gaze shifts for a moment on the other man, asking him with a tilt of his head to leave the two of you alone. The cafe’s owner does as asked and goes outside. Jesse looks more serious and concerned now «What are you doing down here? Didn’t you answer the recall?»

«What am I doing here? Jeez, Jesse, you can’t be serious! I’m here to get you back, or at least to help you! You can’t just stay here alone»

«You’re wrong darlin’, I can, and that’s exactly what I’m doing. I don’t want you to get in trouble for me, after what I’ve done to Deadlock being a friend of mine is too dangerous»

«If you think that you’ll dismiss me easily you’re so wrong. Anyway, about that, what did you exactly do? Echo was not able to give me many details, of course» 

You take your seat at the counter again, inviting Jesse to do the same, and he accomplishes «I wanted to free Echo from the crate that she was in so that she could get back to you. I could not do it myself though, I’m too well know, and personally get the crate from that train could get all of you guys in trouble. Echo was part of Overwatch, and so was I, and so this could have raised some suspects about a possible illegal recall. Even if I don’t plan to rejoin you, it does not mean that I can’t help and protect you. I got in there and asked the owner to close and leave to be sure that no civilians could get involved in this, and then called Deadlock and suggested to rob that train to have a good earning. It’s not so strange or suspicious if Deadlock steals something, that why I wanted them to do all the work. I waited for them here, and then struck»

You look at him for a moment, stunned by his perfect plan «You’re a fucking genius» he smirks at you, flattered, but you don’t give him the opportunity to speak «But this will not stop me from getting you away from here. They surely want to kill you, in the most awful way probably. You can’t fight alone if you want to survive»

«No (y/n), don’t. I don’t want ya to get hurt or worse just to cover me. I’ll be fine, I’ve endured lots of things alone in the last years, one more won’t be anything»

«But nobody deserves to fight alone!» this sudden anger, mixed with deep concern, surprises him, and so he does not interrupt you despite his intentions «The world might disagree, and some mistakes were made in the past, but Overwatch is not a criminal organisation. Everything will be managed between us now, and you perfectly know that we all fight for what’s right. You want Deadlock to perish once and for all? That’s fine and right, but you don’t have to do this alone, we’ll gladly help you! You’re part of our family Jesse, there are people that care about you back at base!»

«Why are you here all alone then?»

«I…I’m alone because nobody knows that I’m here. I came here in total secret»

«What the hell!? What if something happens to you!? Didn’t you just say that nobody deserves to fight alone!?»

You’re practically fighting with him, both of you scared for the other’s safeness «Yeah, I did, but nobody thought that you would get back to us, and we could not get your location, so nobody was authorised to get here without additional information. But I could not leave you here alone to risk your life just for a stupid authorisation!»

«Those ain’t stupid (y/n), they’re meant to keep agents safe and to always know where they are to help them, and you know it!»

«And I still don’t give a damn, Jesse!» you take a deep breath, trying to calm yourself down «You mean too much for me, you stubborn cowboy. I can’t and I don’t want to lose you. The base is not the same without you in it, it feels like something extremely important is missing. It’s kinda lonely without you here, no matter if the others are there too. I miss you so damn much» you feel like you’re going to tear up soon, but you do your best to push that back

Jesse’s look is way softer know, your words totally touched him deeply «That’s…touching. But I still don’t get how you feel like this about me, and why you should risk your life for a criminal as me»

«Because I fucking love you, idiot! And you ain’t a criminal, dammit!» you admit in frustration, almost screaming «You’re the bravest, most caring and gentler man that I’ve ever met in my life, with strong principles too. Does a criminal look like this to you?» 

He smiles in the most lovely way possible for humanity, looking more like a ray of sunshine «No, not really» you keep your eyes glued on his, pleading him to answer, to say something about your first words too so that your nervousness can finally leave you. His gloved hand reaches your cheek, caressing it tenderly. You would have preferred to feel his skin against your own skin, but this is fine anyway. With a swift movement, and without any hesitation, he kisses you, giving you a silent response. His lips, to your surprise, almost feel like silk. Your lips move in perfect sync in a slow and tender kiss, one of those that you can only dream of. Seeing that you’re ok with his actions, Jesse moves his other hand on your free cheek while you reach for his chest with your right hand, wishing that the damn plate wasn’t there so that you could feel his heartbeat. After a while, he slowly separates from your lips «Slang sounds cute on you by the way. Did I had a bad influence on you?» he jokes while smirking down at you

You, though, are on cloud nine, lost in his eyes, his touch «Please, come back at base» you plea, ignoring his question

«Well, how can I say no to ya after that?» a loving smile curves your lips «But first I wanna get over this, once and for all. We’ll do it together, but I want you to call back at the base and explain everything so that at least they can find you if anything goes wrong» 

«All right, but you’ll come back with me when this is all done, promise»

He leans in again, keeping his eyes locked on you «Of course darlin’. Can’t let go such a sugar bean like you» he kisses you again, giving even more emphasis to his words.


End file.
